1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for making photopolymer printing plates, and processes for making photopolymer plates using the apparatus. More specifically, the invention relates to a tilting bucket assembly for use in photopolymer platemaking apparatus, and processes of using same in the making of photopolymer printing plates.
2. Description of Background and Other Information
In the past, processes and apparatus have been developed which apply a liquid photocurable polymer to a support surface, these apparatus providing means for leveling the applied composition to provide a substantially uniform thickness of composition over the support surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,837,887 (AKAMATSU et al., '887) relates to a process for the preparation of printing plates of photopolymer resin, and discloses an apparatus which supplies a photopolymer liquid resin onto a support surface, and doctors the resin while simultaneously pressing a plastic backing sheet over and on the doctored surface of the resin.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,751,164 (MILLER et. al. '164) relates to an automated apparatus for photocomposing, and discloses a constant pressure dispensing manifold having nozzles to dispense at a uniform rate.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,848,998 (YONEKURA et al. '998) relates to an apparatus for the production of photopolymer plates, and discloses apparatus comprising means for applying a liquid photosensitive material onto a protective film.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,056,423 (HUGHES '423) relates to platemaking apparatus comprising a substantially vertical wall to assist pouring and having a lower portion which serves as a doctor blade for uniformly spreading the photopolymer. The apparatus also comprises a scoop which is moveable with respect to the vertical plate to discharge the photopolymer at a controlled rate, with the entire assembly being part of a movable carriage which traverses the length of a platemaking machine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,759 (BLOOTHOOFD et al. '759), relates to method and apparatus for producing a capped printing plate, and discloses uniform layers of two liquid photopolymerizable materials for a capped (i.e., two layer) printing plate. The apparatus comprises a dual manifold which spans the plate-forming area of a surface, and is moved in tandem transversely in order to provide two overlapping layers of liquid photopolymerizable materials.